1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigational systems. More specifically, the present invention discloses a mobile device and navigation device communication system utilizing near field communication to easily capture and transfer address data and simplify programming of the navigation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Navigation devices are used in vehicles to provide driving directions to the driver of the vehicle. In order to use, the conventional navigation device must be programmed with the desired destination address. This requires the driver to input text and numbers and search through menus in order to enter the destination address.
The multiple steps required to enter the address and program the navigation device is not only time consuming but also frustrating.
Additionally, the steps to program the navigation device are also potentially dangerous for the driver and passengers if the driver is distracted programming while driving.
Furthermore, if the driver is receiving directions from a friend over their mobile phone, the driver is further distracted while using the mobile phone while trying to program the navigation device. Distracted driving is very dangerous and potentially fatal accidents can easily occur.
Therefore, there is need for an improved means of easily programming a navigation device by using a mobile device and near field communication.